Redwall FAQ
This page is a resource of Frequently Asked Questions that fans tend to have about Redwall - these questions were answered by Brian Jacques in some manner during his lifetime. How big are the animals/What are the physical size of the characters? :"The creatures in my stories are as big or small as your imagination wants them to be" - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 1 :"Everything in the Redwall world is as large or as small as your imagination would like it to be." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 4 If there are no cows in Redwall, how does cheese, milk, and dairy products exist? :"Greensap milk is my solution. The sap of many plants can be used to make vegetarian versions of milk, cream, butter and cheese." And what is greensap milk? "If you squeeze a green plant you can extract sap. Thus, greensap milk." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 3. What were Brian Jacques' thoughts on video games? Would he approve of The Lost Legends of Redwall? :In Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 1, Brian Jacques stated "I really dislike such things!" in regards to an inquiry about video games. At that time, a Redwall CD was a potential project, and in the same Q&A session, said that "there will be no 'Game' element" to it. (It was later shelved.) :In Ask Brian, Volume 4, he replied "No" in response to another question about the creation of a Redwall video game. However, much later he changed his mind, and "was fully part of the original contract deal" and "on-board before he passed" for The Lost Legends of Redwall. The game series was made in collaboration with the Jacques estate. :(Worth noting, Brian Jacques initially also opposed a "Redwall" cookbook and a "Redwall" comic) What religion are the Redwallers? :"I try not to have any religious connotations at all, therefore no comparisons are intended. I have creatures die and to my mind they go on but who knows where? Dark forest is meant to be mysterious rather than menacing." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 1. :"There is no religion in my stories and no hidden meanings. What you see is what you get. The Abbey is just a place of peace and comradeship, where creatures choose to live together." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 2. Why aren't there humans in Redwall? Why is Redwall so different than the other books, with a horse? :"There are no humans, my first book Redwall did mention the horse and cart but no humans are ever in the stories and I don't intend that they should ever be." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 1. :"Redwall was my first novel, I didn't expect it to be published! After Redwall I decided not to include reference to humans again." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 4. Can there be grey characters? What about Veil? :"The goodies are good and the baddies are BAD, no grey areas." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 1. :(in reference to the above) "Good will always shine through in the end." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 4 :"As to Veil and his final motives, I deliberately left that for the reader to decide. I have had many opinions and the jury is still out." - from Redwall.org's Ask Brian, Volume 2. Category:Redwall Wiki